


Disequilibrium

by exo_cbx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Barista Jongdae, Fluff, M/M, MAMAverse, Minor Character Death, Superpowers, barely matters, bc i cant write any other pairing, dae has issues, dae is a ray of sunshine, just a bit of it, v minor, xiu has issues, xiuchen again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_cbx/pseuds/exo_cbx
Summary: It's a bit incovenient and majorly embarrassing, but Minseok can't seem to control his powers in front of a certain cute barista.





	1. Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to make this mess good enough to publish for a while and finally, finally it seems good enough to me. I hope you all understand that English isn't my first language so there are bound to be errors. Also, it's very much unbeta'd.
> 
> For my other half, N, and my best friend, R.

Kim Minseok is brave.

He doesn’t get scared easily, be it a dark room or a haunted house. He is a cryokinetic, it would be a shame if he was scared by something as minute as the lack of light. It pisses his friend, Zitao, off a lot because Zitao, very inconveniently, gets scared of things that might not even scare Minseok’s seven year-old niece.

“You’re a time manipulator, Tao,” Minseok would point out whenever Zitao would scream and whine about ghosts.

“But I won’t be able to revert back time if I _die_.” Zitao is a huge drama queen.

However, Zitao also puts Minseok’s bravery to good use by making the elder get rid of spiders and sometimes, Minseok is forced to sit on the counter in the washroom while a paranoid Zitao showers. During times like that, Minseok tries to prevent his imagination from running in obscene directions by creating intricate snowflakes at the tips of his fingers.

“It’s because you’re not scared and you’re strong and you can _freeze_ anyone who comes in, ge,” Zitao would say with endearing fascination whenever Minseok would try to back out of the bathroom guarding duty, efficiently stroking the elder’s ego. Needless to say, Minseok would guard his youngest apartment mate with a sense of being deceived.

Unfortunately, there are exceptions, always.

In Minseok’s case, the exception has a first and a last name: Kim Jongdae. Minseok isn’t scared until it comes to the cute barista with a bright spark in his eyes and pretty, _pretty_ cheekbones.

Minseok first saw Jongdae two years ago, back when he was diving into his freshman year of college, fresh out of high school, and he had instantly fell into a trance, captivated by the evident upward tilt at the corner of the boy’s lips and the way his dark eyes shone with something that contrasted harshly against the entire warm persona.

There was a problem with Jongdae, however, and that was that Minseok couldn’t seem to have proper control of his powers around the boy. It was rather embarrassing for a third year hybrid to lose control over his ability whenever he was around Jongdae who was a second year hybrid himself.

“Please don’t come near me when Jongdae is around,” Yixing had pleaded after Minseok had accidentally frozen Yixing’s shoes when the elder had been on the receiving end of one of Jongdae’s feline- _ish_ smiles, giving the healer a frostbite. It was his luck that Yixing had healing magic.

Unfortunately, his slip-ups didn’t always end up with him getting out unharmed, like the time when he had seen Jongdae on campus for the first time with his hair freshly dyed a soft caramel shade, strands falling over his eyes which he made no move to push away. Kyungsoo’s skin was a concerning blue by the time Jongdae was out of Minseok’s line of sight. Kyungsoo had crushed Minseok’s ribs and Minseok had never been more thankful for Yixing.

It wasn’t until the spring semester of his junior year had begun did Minseok realise that, perhaps, he had been talking about Jongdae a bit too much. He also realized that he had been talking about him to the wrong person when Chanyeol abruptly confronted him regarding it.

“So,” Chanyeol starts, eyes lined with amusement, the usual curiosity accentuated, “what you’re saying is that you have a crush on the barista?”

“No!” Minseok sputters, eyes wide and cheeks pink. “I do _not_ have a crush on anyone,” he denies frantically. Chanyeol looks unconvinced, so he continues, explaining himself, “I just can’t control my powers around him. Don’t be stupid, Chan.” It wasn’t a lie, he really couldn’t control his powers around him; he was scared that he’d have to go back to wearing gloves, much like Jongdae does.

Chanyeol merely frowns in response and touches Minseok’s forearm with a scorching finger, making the elder yelp, before going back to typing on his laptop. The pain fades away after a few minutes of whining, but Minseok can feel the burn of Chanyeol’s words even hours after the conversation, but he’s too scared to even entertain the thought of him liking someone, in a way that was definitely _not_ platonic.

So, in conclusion, Minseok is afraid—no, _terrified_ —of Kim Jongdae and the way he makes him lose control.

The week following Chanyeol claiming that Minseok had a crush, Minseok avoids Two Moons Café and instead, goes to the café on the other side of the campus that Lu Han, his best friend, frequents.

Unfortunately, Transformer Café doesn’t serve coffee strong enough to drown his exhaustion. It also doesn’t have a warm barista, but a cold and indifferent one named Sehun who summons tornadoes on a daily basis, according to Lu Han. Not that the change of scenery matters to Minseok.

“Why do you keep coming here if you’re going to make that face after every sip?” Lu Han asks, chin resting on his palm as he watches Sehun prepare beverages. Minseok decides not to call Lu Han out on his obvious crush on Sehun; he’s too preoccupied by his own problems.

“Because Two Moons has Jongdae and I don’t want Jongdae,” Minseok answers, taking another sip of the coffee and wincing at the excess sugar. Jongdae won’t make it like this, he thinks bitterly.

Lu Han gives him a dry look. “Didn’t think you would be one to run away from your problems, Baozi.”

Minseok is taken aback as he stares at Lu Han, feeling offended that his own best friend would think of him in such a degrading manner. He’s too appalled that he doesn’t even comment on the hideous nickname that Lu Han refuses to let go of even though Minseok hasn’t sported chubby cheeks since high school. “I’m _not_ running away from my problems!” he huffs.

Lu Han rolls his eyes. “In that case, I’ll ask Sehun to not let you in the café anymore. You don’t like the coffee here anyway.”

Minseok scoffs. “You can’t do that.”

Lu Han arches an eyebrow, a challenging look on his face. “Do you really want to try me?”

Minseok realizes, albeit a bit too late, that Lu Han’s competitive streak from high school is still persistent when he controls Sehun’s mind and then, Sehun is orchestrating the air in the café in a manner that Minseok can’t breathe. After a few seconds of painful wheezing caused by the little stunt Sehun pulled, Minseok is forced to leave the café begrudgingly.

He swore to never let Lu Han in his vicinity without freezing his balls.

 

* * *

 

Minseok is a good person, a bit of a threat when it comes to cleanliness (or the lack thereof), but a good person nonetheless.

That’s why when Chanyeol threatens to roast him if he doesn’t talk to Jongdae, Minseok doesn’t freeze the blood running through his veins and instead, winds up standing in front of Two Moons Café with a smug Chanyeol ushering him inside. “Get used to him and maybe you’ll understand the problem then,” is all Chanyeol says before pushing him inside the place.

The bell dings as he stumbles into the café and Jongdae, who was scrolling down his cellphone a second ago, looks up and flashes Minseok a warm smile while setting his phone down on the counter.

Minseok shuffles to the counter, worrying his lower lip and focusing on his control, determined to not let it slip this time.

“Hello, Minseok-ssi. What can I get for you today?” Jongdae asks, the smile persistent.

“Just an Americano.” Minseok needs something strong if he’s going to actually converse with the boy.

“Right up!” Jongdae turns around and starts preparing the beverage. Meanwhile, Minseok takes the time to assess his surroundings and finds himself being the only the customer in the place, unsurprisingly so, considering it’s 12 P.M, the time during which most students have classes to attend. Minseok doesn’t and he knows that Jongdae takes afternoon classes, which means his shift is about to end in about twenty minutes.

Minseok inhales—this could be the only time he finds Jongdae alone and he has to talk to him, maybe acquaint with each other so that Minseok would understand why he was having slip-ups in the first place.

“There you go.” Jongdae’s enthusiastic voice snaps Minseok out of his reverie. The boy slides a cup across the counter. Minseok stares at the navy gloves covering the boy’s hands for a moment before looking back up. “Hope you enjoy it!”

Minseok nods, bowing his head slightly in gratitude. “Thank you.”

He has never liked Americanos, but he’s aware that it’s only heavily caffeinated drinks that’ll give him the familiar buzz of caffeine running through his veins the earliest. With that in mind, he tilts his head back and gulps down the drink in a single go, slamming the cup on the counter afterwards.

“I have to talk to you,” Minseok blurts out and then cringes, internally cursing himself for being too straightforward, too abrupt.

Jongdae raises his eyebrows, nodding slowly. “Okay?”

Minseok sighs, biting his lip and shuffling through his brain for conversation starters but comes up blank, making himself panic even more. “I, uh,” he stammers, suddenly unable to construct coherent sentences. His heart sinks to his stomach when he feels the temperature around them drop, out of the blue.

Jongdae seems to catch onto the temperature change because a shudder wracks his body. He looks at Minseok with a concerned expression. “Are you okay?”

Minseok’s eyes are wide and he feels the snow before it lands atop Jongdae’s head. The barista gasps, stumbling back a few steps and slamming into the coffee machine behind him, efficiently making a few mugs fall onto the floor. Jongdae catches Minseok’s gaze, eyes blown wide in bewilderment and lips spread agape. Snowflakes fall off the boy’s soft hair.

Minseok is quick to react, rushing behind the counter. “Oh, my God, Jongdae!” He flicks his wrist, making the snow vanish in the blink of an eye. He stares at Jongdae who’s blinking dumbly at Minseok. “I’m sorry. I’m so, _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He reaches his hands forward to shake Jongdae out of the shock, but stops short when Jongdae, peculiarly, starts laughing.

Minseok blinks.

He’s almost sure that the barista had lost his mind, following the trauma of the incident but, as much as Minseok wants to fetch Yixing to fix Jongdae, he can’t move a muscle, too enthralled by the high cackles spilling from the boy’s lips. Minseok tilts his head, confused by the sudden change in the boy’s actions, but there’s something contagious about the laughter — maybe the way Jongdae’s eyes crinkle at the corners or the way his nose scrunches up just a tiny bit — and Minseok finds himself laughing along, clutching his stomach and soon, they’re falling over each other as they try to regain their breaths.

Jongdae stops laughing first, leaning against the counter and looking at Minseok with an amused expression as the boy pants, hands clasping knees. Minseok straightens up a few breaths later, a blush climbing up his neck when he notices Jongdae looking at him.

“Shit, that caught me off guard,” Jongdae remarks, an amused tilt present in his voice.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Minseok apologizes again, looking down at the remnants of the seemingly expensive and now, shattered mugs. He feels guilt creep up from behind him, punching him in the gut.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongdae waves him off. Minseok looks up, confused.

“You’re not going to ask me to pay for all this?” he gestures to the mug.

Jongdae shrugs. “No. It wasn’t your fault. I was startled and tripped ’s all.”

Minseok tries to protest, his guilt multiplying. “But I could pay—”

“If you’re that willing to compensate, just have lunch with me someday,” Jongdae interrupts, tone apathetic but a small smile curving at the corners of his lips.

Minseok opens his mouth, contemplates what he should say before closing it again. He couldn’t help but feel that Jongdae’s offer sounded suspiciously like a _date_. He could feel icicles forming at his palms at the thought. He shook his head, clearing out his thoughts and crushing the icicles to nothing. This is just Jongdae’s way of demanding a refund, nothing more, Minseok convinces himself.

“Okay,” Minseok agrees, allowing a smile to hang off his lips.

Jongdae returns the gesture. “Alright.” He extends his gloved hand, palm facing up and Minseok looks at it questionably. Jongdae rolls his eyes before elaborating, “I’d need your phone to put my number in. How else are we going to decide the time and day?”

Feeling stupid for not realizing earlier, Minseok hastily retrieves his phone from his pocket and hands it to the boy. Jongdae taps the screen a few times before handing the device back to Minseok with a smile.

Minseok looks down at his phone and, sure enough, there’s a number saved under the name **Dae!!** and a message bubble underneath it.

 

> _**To Dae!!:** this is minseok :)_

 

Minseok pockets his phone and looks up at Jongdae who grins. “I hope you won’t mind my habit of excessive texting too bothering, Minseok-ah.”

“Hyung,” Minseok corrects him, “It’s hyung to you.”

“Yeah, right.” Jongdae scoffs.

“I’m twenty two,” Minseok states, drily.

Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “ _Seriously_? You look my age, even younger actually.”

Minseok chuckles, nodding. “I could get my birth certificate, if you need the confirmation?”

“Damn,” Jongdae whistles, “wonders of a baby face.”

Minseok squawks, hitting Jongdae on the bicep playfully. “Shut it!”

Jongdae laughs, shaking his head. A _bing!_ resonates the place and Jongdae reaches into the pocket of his apron to retrieve his phone. He looks at screen with wide eyes. “Oh, _fuck!_ ”

He hastily pushes himself off the counter where he was previously leaning on and looks at Minseok. “Hyung, I’m sorry for kicking you out like this but I need to close the place. I’m _so_ late for class.”

At the mention of classes, Minseok panics and looks down at his own phone to check the time and realizes that his next class had already begun over ten minutes ago. “Shit!” he yells, moving to sprint out of the café, yelling a, “see you later!” behind him.

The next few hours are spend with Minseok working hastily to take notes and immersing himself completely midst the professors’ droning voices, but there’s a certain boy with sharp eyes and a hairpin smile at the back of his mind so when Chanyeol yells, “Minseok hyung got a date!” at the top of his lungs later when Minseok mentions the exchange during dinner, Minseok knows that he’s royally fucked.


	2. Telekinesis

 

>   _ **From Dae!!:** exodus @ 2 for lunch!_

Minseok isn’t stressing out.

Sure, he “accidentally” summoned a blizzard in the living room when he received the text and ended up startling Lu Han. Lu Han, in turn, leviates the couch they were lounging on before realzing that there was no real danger and unconsciously making the couch fall back with a loud _bang_. The couch fell back with enough force to cause some bad damage to the piece of furniture.

“Big, tough Min-ge is freaking out over a date,” Zitao had taunted when he was asked to revert time around the couch to fix the damage that it suffered. Minseok froze the liquid in his eyeballs which had Zitao screaming in agony and then reverting time yet again.

Okay, so maybe Minseok is _little_ stressed out.

In his defence, no sane person wouldn’t feel dishevelled if someone suddenly asks them to meet at a respectable restaurant in thirty minutes while said person was lazing around and binging on french fries. Minseok hates the world right about now.

It’s a mess and by the time it’s twenty minutes left to the decided meeting time, Minseok is contemplating the best way to explain a rain check because he needs to look presentable and he can barely tell a t-shirt from a polo shirt.

That’s why when Zitao barges into his room and pull Minseok up, — “Get the hell up, ge, let’s make you smokin’.” — he almost cries in relief.

It takes ten minutes of whining, on Minseok’s end, and uncharacteristic concentration, on Zitao’s end, before Minseok is standing in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection with mild discomfort as he warily eyes the jeans clinging to his legs.

“You look hot, ge,” Zitao compliments, obviously proud of his work.

“They’re too tight, Tao,” Minseok complains, trying not to pout in front of the younger. “And too fancy. I think we should go for something more, y’know, casual? Sweatpants, maybe?”

Zitao clicks his tongue. “Well, your opinion doesn’t matter right now, funnily enough.” Minseok shoots him a glare which Zitao shakes off with a roll of his eyes. “Allow me to reiterate: you look _hot_.”

Minseok sighs and looks back at his reflection, taking in the plain, white t-shirt and dark jeans that were obviously more pretentious than comfortable, considering how it seemed like there was a massive chance that his blood circulation would cut off at any point he tried to fold, or even bend, his legs. However, Zitao was grinning at him and giving an eager thumbs up and Minseok decides that he must look good enough if Zitao, a fashion major, approves the outfit.

Later on, Minseok realizes that Zitao doesn’t know shit about dressing up for a casual meeting when Jongdae slides into the seat opposite from him wearing sweatpants. _Sweatpants_. Minseok is going to murder Zitao.

Jongdae is giving him a questioning look and Minseok realizes that he missed whatever the boy had said while he was too preoccupied resenting Zitao’s existence. “Huh?”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow in amusement. “It’s the first date and you’re already ignoring me?” He raises a hand and places it over where his heart is supposed to be, mock hurt. “I’m offended _._ ”

Something twists in Minseok’s gut at _date_ , but he chooses not to dwell upon it considering the teasing expression on Jongdae’s face. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Jongdae chuckles. “It’s okay, hyung. Anyway,” he puts his elbows on the table and places his chin on his palm, “I said that you look good.”

Minseok flushes and manages to choke out a weak “thank you” without stuttering. There’s already a thin sheet of ice crawling up his back, but he ignores it in favour of staring at Jongdae’s fringe that’s insistent on covering his eyes no matter how many times he pushes it away. Minseok thinks he looks kind of incredibly adorable and soft.

Jongdae grins. “Let’s order something, yeah?”

Minseok nods and they order all the while Minseok shifts as subtlely as he could to find the most comfortable position to sit in the extremely tight jeans. He decides that he’s going to burn the pair first thing he gets home.

Once they’re done ordering, Jongdae leans back against his chair and smiles at Minseok, corners tilting up and Minseok feels something tug within him followed by him cursing himself for reacting like this to a simple smile.

“So,” Jongdae says.

“So?”

Jongdae laughs before his expression turns intrigued. “Tell me about yourself, hyung.”

Minseok bites his lip. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything you want to tell.”

There’s a million things running through Minseok’s head, but he settles on the safest one. The one that seems to be the general conversation starter for hybrids. “My powers manifested when I was seven,” he starts, smiling when he sees Jongdae lean forward, looking interested. “Or so my mother tells me. I don’t remember it. The first memory I have of my powers is when was I thirteen and I accidentally gave myself a frostbite during my History lesson.” He grimaces at the memory and his mother’s furious face when she had to cancel their date and rush school to pick up her son.

Jongdae frowns. “How come you don’t remember anything before that?”

Minseok shrugs, forcing down the feeling of dread threatening to close his throat. “I don’t know. My powers kind of vanished for a while till I was thirteen, y’know?”

Jongdae nods. “That’s quite interesting, hyung.”

Minseok chuckles. “I guess.” He raises an eyebrow. “What about you?”

Jongdae tilts his head a bit. “Manifested when I was seventeen. A little late.” A pause and then, “You’re a third year hybrid, yeah?”

Minseok nods.

“So you must have much more training that I did.”

“I guess. I mean I like to think that I’m pretty good with my powers.” Minseok hopes Jongdae doesn’t bring up his lack of control on his powers recently.

Jongdae ponders for a moment before he’s giving Minseok a cheeky smile. “But you _did_ manage a mishap.” He points at himself vaguely and Minseok feels his soul die a little. He was hoping the topic won’t come up, even though it was kind of inevitable.

“Yes, they’ve been a bit—” Minseok hesitates, “—hard to control recently.”

“Oh?”

Minseok frowns. “Yes. It’s nothing huge. It’ll pass.” Actually, he _hopes_ that it’ll pass. If not, he’d be demoted down to being a second year hybrid all over again and he really can’t afford that.

 

* * *

 

The call comes in unexpected and if Minseok had someone else, he wouldn’t have received it at all.

But past experiences have left him with an over-caring personality and a 5 A.M. call screams urgency, so he receives the call, expecting either Zitao or Chanyeol — both to whine about their problems that might seem irrelevant to others.

“’ello,” he mumbles, not even bothering to open his eyes. The call probably requires attention, but he can’t offer it at such an ungodly hour.

“Minnie?” A soft, feminine voice resonates through his body and he’s sitting up in a hasty manner, despite himself, switching on the lamp on his bedside table.

“ _Ma_? Is everything alright?” His voice is urgent, nerves burning.

A beat of silence passes and then, “Were you sleeping? I’m sorry. I didn’t check the time differences, sweetie. There was something I wanted to tell you.” There’s a pregnant pause dipped in anticipation before she speaks again, “I’m getting married.”

Minseok’s expression hardens, mouth turning cotton, but he manages fake enthusiasm. “That’s great _,_ Ma! Who’s the lucky guy?”

“His name’s Xu Chan and he’s so good, Minnie. You would love him! I met him a month after I moved back here and I just _knew_ , you know?” _I don’t,_ Minseok wants to reply. He wants to be bitter and unnecessarily rude, but he can’t live with the guilt of ruining someone’s happiness, much less his own mother’s, so he stays shut about it.

Instead, he asks, “So, when’s the marriage?”

“Three months later. Twentieth December. You _have_ to be there, Minnie. You hear me? Joon would be there, too.”

Minseok hesitates, feeling a wave of betrayal wash over him at the mention of his brother. “I don’t know if I can, Ma.”

But his mother is cruel, always has been, looking for her own happiness before anyone else’s. “I’m not hearing any excuses. You’ll be attending or I’m asking that nice boy,Jongin, to bring you here.”

Minseok doesn’t point out the fact that Jongin’s teleportation is only limited to Korea and going all the way to Qingdao might have him slipping into a coma. “Okay, I’ll be there.” It’s a hollow promise, they both know it, but it’s all Minseok can offer. His mind is too clogged with the information of a potential new _father._

“Good. I’ll see you soon then. Goodnight, — or morning — Minnie. I’ll ask Chan to call you later, yeah? I love you.” She hangs up and Minseok falls back, bouncing on his mattress and stares at the ceiling with a delayed sense of longing and heartache, snow falling out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

> _**From Dae!!:** hey do you wanna hang out today??_
> 
> _**To  Dae!!:** Can’t. Sorry._
> 
> _**From Dae!!:** dw about it! we’ll hang out later. :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a mess im sorry


	3. Dragon Mimicry

> **_Fr_ om Dae!!: ** _hyung where have u been? havent seen u in a while_
> 
> _**To Dae!!:** I’m a bit busy with stuff._
> 
> _**From Dae!!:** oh well. just dont work urself to the ground! its not healthy_
> 
> _**To Dae!!:** I won’t, Dae. Thanks._
> 
> _**From Dae!!:** dont mention it! :) see u soon!_

* * *

 

 

Minseok likes to think that he is a strong person who can handle his problems, look them in the eye and tell them to fuck off.

Lu Han disagrees.

He rips the blankets off Minseok’s body and glares at the startled boy. “What are you doing?”

Minseok is confused, but he doesn’t show it, not looking for an angry fourth year telekinetic _and_ telepath who could kill him in the blink of an eye. “Sleeping.”

He knows that Lu Han isn’t pleased by his answer when he feels the pressure in the room suddenly drop and tiny objects start floating. “ _No!_ ” Lu Han suddenly yells, making Minseok flinch back. “You’re sulking around. Have been for the past week. You’ll share a nervous system with the couch if you sit on it any longer. I don’t even know if you’re Minseok anymore, not if you don’t drink coffee daily. Coffee! What the fuck, Min? What happened to you?”

Minseok buries himself further back into his bed, trying not to think about how miserable he must be if Lu Han — Lu Han, who respects personal time and space more than anyone — had to behave like this with him.

He sighs. “Ma is getting married again.”

Lu Han falters, eyebrows raised and mouth agape. The previously floating objects fall back to their places with a low clatter. “What?”

Minseok shrugs and Lu Han drops it, not prying at his thoughts and instead, opting to feed Minseok something.

“Is it a bad thing?” Lu Han asks later on, a fleeting question, tucked between fried chicken and lame jokes. Minseok just nods in response, educing a sympathetic look from the boy and they don’t talk about it again. Soon enough, Minseok is shrugging on his jacket and leaving the apartment with the promise to bring back coffee for Lu Han and hot chocolate for Chanyeol and Zitao from Two Moons.

He walks his way towards his destination, but halts two blocks away from it, at the bank of a river. He situates himself on a bench and sighs, looking over to the sky that the sunset had painted in soft hues of pinks and oranges. Minseok sighs and tries not to look as miserable as he feels. The thin layer of ice covering his hands doesn’t help.

“Min hyung?” a voice addresses him from somewhere behind him. He turns around and is met by Jongdae’s warm smile shining down on him.

“Hey,” Minseok says, exhaustion bleeding through the letters. He turns back to look at the sunset and it’s a few moments before he feels Jongdae’s presence beside him. He sees Jongdae in his peripheral vision, the boy blatantly staring at Minseok.

It doesn’t bother Minseok as much, his mind too chaotic with thoughts of his mother to even think clearly. A frown tugs at his lips, memories and of what could’ve been chewing away at the edges of his sanity. The frost climbs up to his neck.

“Hey,” Jongdae whispers, hand on Minseok’s shoulder, snapping the elder to reality. Minseok turns to look at the boy who wears a concerned expression. “Are you okay?”

Minseok sighs, letting his head loll backwards, hitting the bench. His face holds a pensive expression as he dots imaginary patterns across the sky above. “I don’t know, Dae,” he replies honestly, the nickname naturally slipping off his tongue after days of continuous texting.

Jongdae is quiet for a moment, seemingly analyzing the elder. “I was seventeeen when my powers first started manifesting,” Jongdae starts, grabbing Minseok’s interest. The younger had mentioned that earlier, but he hadn’t said anything about his powers. In the time he’s known the boy — which is not long — he hasn’t been able to find out about his powers. Naturally, he has always been curious about it, but never saw a appropriate time to bring it up. Powers can be a rather sensitive topic for some hybrids. Minseok knew that the boy didn’t have proper control over his powers and that they were possibly fatal, considering the gloves that clad his hands at all times.

Jongdae looks towards the sunset and continues, “It was during a storm. I used to absolutely love storms back then, the sky seemed majestic and I just—I don’t know, it was all very beautiful.” Jongdae smiles, eyes glazed over with nostalgia. “I also had a habit of running around when it rained. Eomma used to scold me so much.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “But that day, the storm wasn’t normal. I just, you know, _felt_ it. It was unsettling how much it gravitated me and then, before I knew what was happening, a lightning bolt had struck right in front of our villa, a few feet away from me.” He turned to Minseok, a sheepish expression on his face. “I had summoned that bolt.”

Minseok sharply sucked in a breath. Jongdae could control lightning. Minseok understood how that could be hard to control and also, extremely dangerous. His own powers had consumed over four years before he could control them. What Minseok didn’t understand was why Jongdae was telling him all this. He didn’t think they were close enough to talk so casually. “Why are you telling me all this?”

Jongdae shrugs. “I don’t know. I just wanted to. Plus, I don’t think you knew about my element, did you?”

“No, not really.” Minseok sighs, playing with his fingers. “But _why_? You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Jongdae blows a raspberry before answering, “I really don’t know, hyung. I wanted to tell you, so I did. That’s all.”

Minseok bit his lip, processing the words. There’s a plethora of questions swimming through his head, but he dismisses them before sighing. It didn’t matter to him. Sure, Jongdae’s powers were a part of him and a part he couldn’t exactly control and Minseok should be scared around Jongdae but he wasn’t. If anything, he was fascinated. “So, you’re strong?” he asks, a playful tilt in his voice.

Jongdae smirks. “I can rave the entire campus with a mere snap of my fingers,” he halts when he sees the stricken expression on Minseok’s face and backtracks. “Which is why I have these,” Jongdae holds up his hands, navy gloves on display. “They keep the energy dilute and scattered. My brother gifted them to me when I almost burnt down the lawn. Helps me have better control and still be fantastic.”

Minseok scoffs. “Quite humble, aren’t we?”

Jongdae chuckles. “No, not really. Just stating facts.” There’s a pause and then, “It makes me feel like fucking Zeus.”

“Oh?”

“Well, yes. It’s even more amazing that he’s considered as the God of Gods. Cool, isn’t it? I’ve always found it all really fascinating and even though Zeus was evidently a really, _really_ huge dick, I still find him extremely badass —”

Minseok doesn’t even know who the fuck Zeus is, but Jongdae looks passionate — eyes sparkling and the curve at the corner of his lips more prominent — and Minseok cannot bring himself to blink, much less cleave through the bubble of fervor that Jongdae has contained himself within, so he listens and ignores the grass that’s now frozen beneath his shoes.

It’s not until Jongdae is walking Minseok to Two Moons to retrieve the drinks for his apartment mates — Jongdae _still_ raving about Zeus — does Minseok realise that his chest feels so much lighter than it has in over a week, minus the ice covering his entire torso.

But maybe that’s a given with Jongdae at this point, he guesses.

 

* * *

 

> _**From Dae!!:** hyung do you know that you look weird while all mopey and sad_
> 
> _**To Dae!!:** Shut up._


	4. Water 1/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be doing a mini texting series. It'll just be texts exchanged between Min and Dae. It'll be 12 chapters long — 6 of which I'll update today and the other 6 tomorrow.

 

**[ 26th October, 2016 ]**

**[ 18:29 ]**

 

> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _hyung_
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _What’s it?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _m scared u have to help me_
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _What’s wrong? Do you need me to come over?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _yes. its a life threatening situation hyung_
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _Okay I’m on my way. You stay at the dorms, right?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _yes 210_ _thank you sm hyung youre a lifesaver_  

**[ 18:56 ]**

 

> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _hyungggg_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _hyung im sorrryyy_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _are u really mad??_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _you are! omfg im so sorry_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _hyung_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _hyung are u ignoring me_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _:(_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _:’(_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _hyung pls ㅠ_ㅠ_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _it wasnt even that serious tho?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ **_Jongdae, I ran all the way to the dorms in_ \rain\ _because you were scared of a spider._
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _it was a rlly huge one_
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _Did you seriously have to call me? Don’t you have roommates? Other friends who live closer? Kill it using your superpowers?!_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _but hyung, baek was in class and everyone in my dorm building is a pussy_
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _Including you._
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _rood. but yes, including me. ur the only strong person i know_
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _Why did I give you my number, again?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _bc im a delight ofc!_
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _I’m changing my number._
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _you know u love me hyuuunggg <3 _


	5. Water 2/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know that I said I'd update six parts yesterday but college professors have a tendency of giving assignments out of the blue, okay? I was nose deep in work and yeah, I'm sorry. But I assure you all that I'll update 6/12 chapters of the texting series before Monday.

**[ 30th October, 2016 ]**

**[ 22:48 ]**

 

> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ min hyung _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ Dae? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ look outta the window _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ Okay? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ WHY IS THERE A THUNDERSTORM?! _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ WHY IS THERE SO MUCH THUNDER HOLY SHIT _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ OH MY GOD ARE YOU DOING THIS _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ isnt it pretty? :D _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ I think my eardrums just exploded. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ ur so dramatic hyung _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ It was very loud. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ And very close. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ sehun thinks youre a pussy for someone who lives w luhan, whoever that is _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ What the fuck? I’m not a pussy?? That’s rude. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ dw hyung i told him he was being rude and also smacked him :)) _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ Thanks, I guess? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ Hey, is this safe for you? Where even are you? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ yah ofc its safe im practically made w thunder or somethin and im at the roof of my dorm building _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ Okay then. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ It’s really gorgeous, Dae. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ :D thanks hyung!! _

 

**[ 24:29 ]**

 

> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ Okay it’s pretty and all, but how long do you plan to keep this going? Some people are trying to sleep here. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ ur no fun _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ Excuse me? I’m plenty fun! _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ which fun person sleeps this early?? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ Where does it say that a fun person has to sleep at the ass crack of dawn? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_From Dae!!:_ ** _ in the daectionary _
> 
>   
>  **_To Dae!!:_ ** _ I’m blocking your number. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated a lot!
> 
> If you want, you could follow me on Twitter where I'm always whining about how I'll jump in front of a bus for Minnie and Dae;
> 
> Twt: smolkms


End file.
